Cousin's rescue
by TK Kurov
Summary: A RDF pilot crash lands and calls upon her cousin for help. Pg-13 for future language (I've bee known to put some pretty nasty stuff in my stories)
1. Crash

Standard disclaimer: Don't own Robotech, Alex is my own character, Shadow Squadron belongs to a couple of friends.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I'm an RDF pilot.  
  
What's your squadron?  
  
Shadow Squadron.  
  
What's your name?  
  
Bruder, Alex Bruder.  
  
These are what a couple of kids asked me. They had found me barely twenty minutes ago. I was out cold. Lying, facedown, about thirty feet away from what was left of my fighter, the Blitzkrieg.  
  
"Cool!" Shouted one of the boys, as he poked around the wreckage. He had found my helmet.  
  
I smiled  
  
"Careful, kid, you should get away from there."  
  
The kid turned around and looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and tried to get up, but failed.  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
"Mine's Sammy." Said the kid who was playing around, what once was, my VF.  
  
"Mine's Sean." The one next to me said.  
  
"Hey, Sammy." I chuckled as his head popped up from behind the Blitzkrieg, "Would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Depends on what it is."  
  
Whoa, he sounds like me when I was younger.  
  
"Could you go into the storage compartment, you do know where it is," He nodded, and muttered something about his brother being a pilot, "There should be a black case there, see it?" Sammy rummaged around for a few seconds; pulled out the case, and brought it to me. "Thank you." I said and crawled over to the nearest tree. I leaned against it and opened the case. Inside was a laptop, my only hope of getting back to the Squad.  
  
"Hey, Sammy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In the forest."  
  
I chuckled and replied," I know that silly."  
  
Sean jumped down from the tree he was climbing in, " We're near Trenchtown."  
  
"Trenchtown." I muttered and smiled. My cousin never could stop talking about the place. My smile got even wider as I watched Sammy and Sean play.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Red Snakes

Standard disclaimers: Don't own Robotech, Alex is min, Shadow Squadron belongs to a couple of friends.  
  
I must've dozed off or something because the next thing I knew Sammy was shaking me.  
  
"Alex, hey, Alex, you awake?" I groaned and nodded. "Good cause it's time for us to go." Sammy and Sean started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" I called and they turned around. "How would you guys like to ride a cyclone?" The two ran over to me with shouts of really, cool, and awesome. "Sure I'll let you guys ride with me, if you show me how to get to Trenchtown." Sammy and Sean nodded and jumped up and down.  
  
In a few minutes I was wearing the cyc's armor. The boys were sitting behind me. "You two ready?" They nodded in reply, "All right, Sean, whenever you're ready."  
  
"Head straight about ten feet, then turn left." He said, and the cyclone launched off.  
  
"Hang on, boys." I made a sharp left turn. The hung on with ease. Well according to what my cuz has told me that isn't surprising.  
  
"Make another left up ahead." I made another Sharp left. The boys laughed. "Take a right now, and go into the cave up ahead."  
  
"Roger that." I turned right and popped a wheely into the cave.  
  
"Thanks," Shouted the boys; as they took off their helmets, and started to run off.  
  
"Wait!" I said, and they stopped, "Don't tell anyone that I'm an RDF pilot."  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure, whatever."  
  
Now to find my cousin.  
  
I leaned against my cyc, and pulled out my laptop. "Let's see." I muttered, " I should still have that map she gave me." I opened up a file, and a map appeared, "Ha! Now to input directions and pray she's there." The image on the screen blurred, leaving the route I'd have to take, "Mission accomplished, time to ride." I mounted my cyc and shot off."  
  
All was going well until, "Well, well, what do we have here?" Several cyclists surrounded me.  
  
"Would it be too much to hope that you're the Blue Angels?" I asked with an idiotic smile on my face. The man, who appeared to be their leader, spat at me. "I'll take that as a no." I said, and smirked, "Red Snakes then? My cousin's told me so much about you."  
  
"Oh, and who's you're cousin?" He asked as his gang moved in behind me.  
  
"That's classified information!" I yelled, and kicked my bike at him. The fight began.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Cousin and her man

Standard disclaimer: Go back and read for it.  
  
The cyc knocked down the leader of the Red Snakes. The remainder of the gang paused long enough for me to prepare a defense.  
  
The gang launched at me. I whirled around and kicked the nearest one in the head and flipped out a blaster. A few of the gang members then pulled out knives. Two of them jumped at me. I shot at one and hit the knife of his hand. I then hit the deck, and rolled out of the second one's way. He missed me by a mile and landed on the man, or rather boy, behind me.  
  
Well they won't be in my way anytime soon.  
  
I jumped onto my cyc, and activate the cloaking shield I had installed. I shot off laughing at the stunned looks on the Snake's faces.  
  
After about ten minutes of riding I stopped. In front of me was a modest house. I walked up muttering, "This should be the place," and knocked on the door. A good-looking man opened it.  
  
"Heya!" I said and smiled, "I'm lookin' for my cousin, Rook, Rook Bartley."  
  
He looked at me, and then called into the house, "Hey, Lily, it's a relative of yours."  
  
The name sounded familiar to me. It struck me, as I watched a young woman bounce down the stairs, Rook had a sister!  
  
"Don't just stand there, Romy, invite her in."  
  
The man, Romy, stepped to the side. I took that as my cue to enter. Lily stood and looked at me for a second.  
  
"Oh my god, Alex! Rook has told me so much about you." She shouted and glomped me.  
  
"Hello, Lily," I gasped, "Nice grip." Lily let go of me and smaked her right hand to her forehead.  
  
"What kind of hostess am I? Let's get you out of that armor and in the kitchen."  
  
"No, it's okay, really." I protested, but I ended up removing the armor anyway. In a flash I was seated in the kitchen. Lily was moving from one end of the kitchen to the other; making coffee, and preparing something for us to eat.  
  
I looked at Romy and suddenly remembered who he was. I leaned across the table and muttered, " How does she do that?"  
  
He shrugged and replied, " Female thing."  
  
I shook my head, "I'm a bartender on my off-duty time, and I've never prepared anything." Lily placed a plate of cookies and coffee in front of us, "That fast."  
  
"So," started Lily, "What brings you to Trenchtown?"  
  
"A crash landing." I replied. She stared at me wide eyed, " I came here with the hope that I could find someplace to stay, and hopefully find a way to contact my squadron."  
  
Lily smiled, "You can stay as long as you need to"  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to all y'all who are reading this. Not many can read the insane writings of me. You might recognize this from the books. Thanks again. 


	4. Hacking! by the one and only H0X2C

Disclaimer:Don't feel like writing it.again. So sue me! * sticks out her tongue *  
  
Hold up! I didn't mean it! Honest!  
  
"Thanks you two. I'm sorry to just pop in here like this and all."  
  
This time it was Romy who smiled and spoke,"No trouble at all. Nice bike by the way. Haven't seen a cyclone that good lookin' in ages. I like the color scheme."  
  
I laughed and shifted to a different position in my seat, "Well I'm famous for my morbid style. Purple and black are the squadron's colors really. I decided to change the color one day, the original was electric green. It cramped my style."  
  
Romy chuckled. Lily chose this moment to pop into our conversation, "Let's move to the den. It's more comfortable there."  
  
Romy and I nodded. Lily left the kitchen, leading the way. Romy and I looked at each other and shrugged. "I've been wondering, and forgive me for bringing this up, but wat are the Red Snakes doing on Blue Angel territory?"  
  
Romy gave me an uncomfortable look, "Well the Blue Angels broke up a while back. The Red Snakes took that as their cue to take over. "When Rook came, a couple of year ago she helped to scare the Red Snakes away., but now they've realized that we aren't protecting our territory, and well." Romy let the sentence hang.  
  
I stared into the mug thinking, Ha! This should be fun. Not only do I get to mess around with technology, but I also get to work on my street fighting skills.  
  
Outside I was frowning, but my eyes, hidden by my bangs, were dancing with excitement. "That sucks, big time," Romy and Lily nodded, "I was wondering, do you two have a computer with internet that I could use?"  
  
"Yes," Lily replied, "I'll show you where it is."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Lilly led me out of the room, Romy lay on the couch with a spaced out look on his face. Poor Guy, I thought, I feel really sorry for him. His gang was his life from the looks of things. At least he's got a great woman to live with.  
  
"Here you go," Lily broke through my thoughts, "Give a shout if ya need anything."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
Lily walked out of the room and I booted up the computer. "Wlle from the looks of things this is going to be a hacking job," I mumbled to myself, "Simple, shcmimple, but still I'll send out an emrgency broadcast through the comm-link. Why I didn't think of that before, I do not know"  
  
I searched my flightsuit in an attempt to find my comm-link. My attempt failed. I shrugged and smirked, "Seems I've left my comm-link in the Blitzkrieg. Oh well, hacking it is." I giggled and started typing. What can I say, I'm obsessed with technology.  
  
I hacked into the adminstrator's account and created and administrative account for myself. I used the famous Screenname H0X2C.[1]  
  
Something was wrong though. Something just didn't feel right. I turned around and noticed the door was open. I shut and locked it. Immediately I felt better. "Don't like open doors," I muttered, "Can't get caught."  
  
I quickly logged onto my newly created account. I brought up notepad and the net, and got to work.  
  
A few hours later a knock came on the door. I jumped, but heard Lily's voice and relaxed, "Hey, Alex, dinner's ready."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute,"  
  
Calm down, Gp (Gpilot06 is my callsign), no government agents are out to get you, I told myself, when did you get so jumpy?  
  
I realized that it was probably the fact that I wasn't on a familiar computer. I was young when I joined the RDF. I claimed I was seventeen when really I was twelve. The gents, and I use that term lightly, they flirted merciously with me, at the office believed me.Anyways back on subject, I'll tell you that other story over dinner. I was young and a very good hacker, infiltrator, and I definatly had a little spy in me. I had one problem though, I liked using familiar computers. If you needed me to do something on a mission with an unfamiliar computer I would become jumpy; the kind of jumpy where you jump at every sound.  
  
I took a couple of deep breathes and walked down the stairs. A Lilly torpedo had me in the kitchen and seated within seconds. Whoa, I mouthed to Romy. He looked at me wide eyed and nodded.  
  
I leaned across the table and muttered to him, "Me thinks you should have a couple of kids. She needs something to put all that enerfy towards."  
  
He nodded, "I have to agree."  
  
Lily turned away from the pots, pans, and other cooking materials, and placed several plates in front of us, Dinner was served.  
  
Author's Notes: Yaaay! I finally typed up this chapie! Sorry I didn't update for soooooo long, I just didn't feel like typing. Thank you all who have lived with *does her Gambit style accent* dis ath'ors in'ane musin's.  
  
[1] My L33t isn't that great but if I'm correct it means Hack to See.  
  
Shout out:  
  
Kari (Niomi) I love you and all, but the version the you're in is at www.shadow.thegeko.com  
  
Thanks again to the anonymous reviever who reminded me that my German isn't perfect.  
  
And thank you to everyone who is reading this and not reviewing (Please do!).  
  
LOVE YOU ALL!! 


	5. Dinnertime!

Disclaimer: Don' own, don' sue, Alex is mine. Get it, got it, good  
  
*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~* Dinnertime, an awesome time of day, but not so awesome to read about. So as long as I'm trying to stick something in this space, it might as well be my story. Now this story only makes sense if I start it out right around the time after my mom died and my dad remarried, but first ya gotta know what my dad and my, stepmother were like.  
  
My dad was a cool guy, who taught me nearly everything I know about engineering, and the likes, except for hacking, most of my computer knowledge came from my mom. We owned a private airfield in a spacious, but secluded area of South Carolina. The whole family loved to fly and an annual airshow was held at our field every year. Dad was a member of the REF during the war with the Invid. He would always wear his flightsuit whenever he flew.  
  
My mom died, when I was turning ten, from an air accident, we're still not sure what happened, but the moment we found mom and the plane, my dad set the self destruct sequence on it. I don't think he actually wanted to know what happened, and for several months after that I don't think he completely registered that it did happen.  
  
Two years later, my dad met a woman, I still refuse to say her name, and I will always refuse to acknowledge her as my mother. She hardly ever let me fly, and kept me away from a lot of things that didn't invovle housework, I think I would've gone mad if my brother hadn't of been there to help me get into planes and my hands on some technology. She tried to work the tomboy out of me, and in the end, she failed. My dad, during this time still seemed to be off in a dream world, where this woman was my mother.  
  
Unfortuneatly, Rook and Lily got mixed up in it all. The two of us (I'm speaking of Rook) where so close everyone thought we were sisters (even if I did always have the urge to strangle her). Their mother had died and we had no idea where theirfather was (Fathers sure were reliable in my younger years), so we took poor Rook and her sister in. She (still talking about Rook) quickly became a skilled pilot, and, like me, became fasinated with VFs, for different reasons of course. Rook had developed a liking for the self destruct systems, and when I finally managed to get one installed in an old 20th century fighter, she would set the timed self destruct sequence to see if I could stop it in time.  
  
The day I got myself into the RDF (I swear I was never interested in joining up 'cause my passion was 20th century fighters and spy planes), I was showing off a new stunt to my brother, when she-who-steals-fun showed up. I had just landed and was laughing along with my cousins and brother. That woman grabbed my arm, hard enough to bruise, and started shouting at me in French, so my brother and cousins didn't know what was going on. I yelled for dad, and he walked over to us, leaving the Tomcat, he had rescued, behind.  
  
"What's the problem?" He asked with an oblivious idiotic smile on. I explained the situation to him.  
  
"She won't let me fly, says it's not lady-like or sum'in. I can't stand it, I don' wanna be one of those women who depend entirely on their husbands, like the ones that come to the airshow. "And for crying out loud let go of my arm. Ya trying to leave a mark or sum'in?" I yanked my arm out her grasp, she was strong for being a stuck up girly-girl.  
  
And of course being the suck-up that she was, she started complaining about how I was so cruel to her, and how she just wanted me to be safe, and the like. My dad believed her and tried to talk some 'sense' into me. I wasn't buying it, and started to back away from them. My dad tried to stop me but I sidestepped him and ran off in the direction of the motorcycles we were working on. The last thing I said to my dad, and that woman was goodbye. They of course didn't realize that I was never coming back  
  
My dad and I had been working on a 1999 Harley Davidson 883 Sportster custom before mom died, it sat in a dark corner of the workshop after that terrible day. It was in great condition, the chrome plating looked great, the engine could've used a tune up and the bike needed a new paint job, but otherwise it was fine.  
  
My favorite bikes where Japanese Suzuki's, The 1998 TL1000R, not the best looking bike, but my added features made it awesome for speed and stealth, The 2000 Katana GSX 750 looked great and could reach alarmingly high speeds after I was done with it I even changed the color from red to a dark purple and black, and then there was my 2002 Suzuki Vstorm, I didn't get a chance to complete my work on it though.  
  
I chose my Katana 750, my cousins, brother and I nicknamed it Kat, because we all agreed the engine purred like a kitten. I was getting ready to leave when my bro and cousins walked in to say a final goodbye. My brother handed me a backpack with the laptop my mom and I built and a few other important items.  
  
With a final wave, I activated a stealth shield on my bike and launched off. I knew if I got caught I'd be in huge trouble. I remember thinking as I was leaving the airfield, It's not fair that my brother can get away with anything 'cause he's male, and that she-who-must-not-be-named like Rook'cause she's always messin' around with self destruct system and can be persuaded to do anything, and she of course like Lily who just loved housework (don't get me wrong I like Lily)  
  
The first place I thought of stopping at was an RDF recruitment center, but the gents there drove me nuts, flirting with me. I was about to hurt someone when a member of Shadow quadron, a LT.Cmdr Specialist subject, walked in, checked out my papers and had me in Shadow Squadron. This is the short version of my life, dinner didn't look like it would last long so... 


End file.
